


Condemnation

by oblivionbarnes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Homophobia, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, M/M, Oneshot, loras is put on trial, protective renly, robert baratheon never died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivionbarnes/pseuds/oblivionbarnes
Summary: The Knight of Flowers, Loras Tyrell, has been put on trial after rumors of his homosexuality have been spread around. As a member of the council, Renly must attend the trial and place judgement on the condemned party, but he cannot bring himself to let his lover die.





	Condemnation

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate universe, where Robert is never killed. The High Sparrow, however, is still put in charge and Prince Joffery demands that homosexuality is a crime. Cersei takes advantage of this, as the Tyrells are threatening her and Jaime's secret. Ser Loras Tyrell has been condemned for homosexuality, and Renly Baratheon attends the trial, unsure what to do.  
> I do not hold the beliefs of some of the characters in this chapter, specifically Joffery. I am just staying consistent with the series.

The Red Keep was a very sullen castle, Renly had realized. Its stained glass windows and, of course, the throne of swords in the middle had just been distractions from the building's dark and serious atmosphere.

Sitting in a chair close to his brother Robert, as he was part of the council, Renly shifted uncomfortably. It wouldn't be long until the awaited condemned party would arrive, and he knew very well who that was.

_Loras Tyrell_. Accused of sleeping with men, though never confirmed who. King Robert had hoped this trial would reveal the culprit, or even culprits. His brother has hoped the exact opposite. _And how come? Because I'm the one he's seeking for_ , Renly gritted his teeth. It was painful that he had to be on the opposite party of his lover. He and Loras had promised that if one was ever caught, they would never give away the other. But they hadn't considered how terrible it would feel. _And Loras, oh poor Loras_ , Renly sighed. _He was thrown into prison for the crime, all thanks to that demon of a child, Joffery_.

It was all the Prince's idea to make sodomy between two men a crime. In Highgarden, the act was normal, nor was it rare in Dorne either. But alas, it had to be illegal in King's Landing.

_The one place I'm stuck in_.

After a few more minutes of painful, blistering waiting, there finally came the prisoner. He was surrounded by guards and accompanied by his sister and father. Renly almost teared up at the sight of him. Loras looked dreadful, with bags under his eyes and his hair in a tangled mess. He had been questioned already, and rather harshly. Of course, it had all been by the Baratheon brat who was heir to the throne. _If he even is a Baratheon. He certainly isn't related to me_.

The Knight of Flowers was pushed up to the podium with chains around his hands. King Robert cleared his throat, and the judges around him prepared to start the trial.

"Loras Tyrell," Robert started, "I am going to begin with asking a known fact." He paused. "Is it true that you slept with other men in this kingdom?"

Loras inhaled, and looked up at the King. His eyes trailed over to Renly, who pursed his lips.

"Yes," Loras replied, looking down. "It is true. That I will not deny."

"It was rather obvious," stated the judge Queen Cersei Lannister. Robert glared at her.

"Nobody asked for your pointless comments, woman. It was obvious to all of us. Now," he turned back at Loras, leaving Cersei's face red with anger. "Would you kindly tell us who this man, or men, were?"

Loras shook his head. "I would rather die than reveal who."

"I heard he slept with Moon Boy!" Joffrey sneered. Renly fumed at the remark, but tried not to let his guard down. Loras was very embarrassed as well, but did not get mad.

"That is not true," he calmly stated.

"It's not like he would admit it," another judge, Lord Petyr Baelish chuckled. The King couldn't help but let out a laugh as well.

"I haven't heard anything of the sort," Varys the Spider said, seemingly disappointed. "The rumors of who Loras has slept with varies."

"Well, if you refuse to claim who it was, then I'll have to arrest you with the charges of both you and your lover, or more, if you admit to that. You will be branded as well, and that is guaranteed even if you reveal who it was," the King declared.

"I am willing to take on the punishment if it means the one I love is safe," Loras confidently replied. The King smirked.

"Well, my son also had a proposition to make about this. Joff, would you like to tell the Court?"

_That wretched boy is not your son_ , Renly glared. The young blond stood up and grinned.

"Yes, this is what I've decided. Though I'm not King, my Father let me make the decision." He walked up towards the condemned party.

"The punishment for homosexuality, such a sin, will be none other than death!"

The Court murmured with confusion. Margaery, standing by her brother, was appalled, and near tears. She locked eyes with Renly, who she knew was the one Loras was having an affair with. Though she would never reveal him, as Loras would despise her forever for that.

Renly was just as shocked. He wanted to strangle his nephew, and his brother as well while he was at it. _Loras will not die_ , he clenched his fists.

"Does that not seem a little harsh?" he asked, a bit shakily. "The punishment for incest isn't even that bad. Why should it not be the same as that?"

While Loras might not be too happy about denouncing his family name and giving up his knighthood, it would certainly be better than death. The Knight of Flowers looked up at the Prince.

" _Uncle_ ," Joffrey began, "While you may have a point, it is not entirely unnatural if a man falls in love with his sister. Woman and man are made to go with each other, so why is it so looked down upon? The Targaryens did it quite often. But man and man— it simply doesn't mix. That is unnatural, and should be stopped. How is it stopped? By ridding of the men who love other men, or of the women who love other women."

_You only say that because you're the spawn of incest yourself_ , Renly desperately wanted to say. But doing so may get his head lopped off, so he bit his tongue.

"This should be a fairly short trial," Littlefinger murmured from his seat, clearly growing bored. "So how about we give a compromise to the young Knight? If he never reveals who he slept with, we execute him in the most brutal way possible, for him and his lover. If he does reveal who, both are sent to the cells, or maybe, if His Grace feels kind enough, they are sent to the Watch. Perhaps they'll die there from wildling arrows."

Joffrey seemed annoyed by the deal, but King considered this. "Sounds like a fair bargain. Prison or the Watch, you and your lover could decide. Either way, you are stripped of your name and title."

Loras remained to stand firm. "I refuse to tell you. You can burn me at the stake for all I care, but I will not reveal who it was. I care more for my lover than my title. I will not throw away our lives just because of my own greed."

"Well," Joffrey clapped his hands together. "That settles it. Guards, take Loras to the gallows. He'll be executed by nightfall."

The guards grabbed Loras's arms, and Renly's heart began to beat rapidly. Margaery sobbed against her father, and the Knight of Flowers held his head high, tears streaming down his face.

"No. You have no need to do that," Renly commanded. The entire Court had their eyes on him, suddenly.

"Why, brother? You know the culprit?" Robert asked. Loras's eyes widened as he watched Renly. "No," he mouthed, "Don't do it..."

"Yes, I very well know the culprit. He's been in this room the whole time, watching you fools mercilessly condemn one of the best knights in the land for such a trivial 'crime.'"

"Then who is it," Joffrey spat. "Moon Boy isn't in this room, sadly. That would've been hilarious."

"Guards, unhand Loras," King Robert commanded. "I suppose we have a lead now."

Renly sighed, and looked at his lover, who was crying heavier now. "Renly..." Loras mouthed. "No..."

"Brother, I'm sorry to disappoint you. You as well, Stannis," he stood and looked over at his other elder brother, sitting on the opposite side of the Court as him. "But I am denouncing the Baratheon name."

"You don't mean—" Robert stammered in disbelief. Stannis leaned forward, eyes widening.

"It was I. I'm the one who slept with Loras, the one who fell in love with him. And I will never regret loving him. Send us to the Watch and have us die against the wildlings if that's what you wish. But I will not lie about this anymore. You will not kill Ser Loras."

The Court was silent, except for Loras's crying. Robert looked over at the Knight.  
"Do you confirm this? Was it my brother?"

When Loras gave no response, the judges knew it was true. "Guards," Robert nodded, and they took Renly's arms. Renly choked back sobs, and looked at Loras.

"I'm disappointed in you," the King said from the Iron Throne. "You are no longer any brother of mine. I suppose, since you were honest, you can go to the Watch. But you are no longer a Baratheon, Renly, nor is Loras a Tyrell. Guards, send them to the waiting cells. This trial has ended. It is truly disappointing to see it end like this."

The Court dismissed, following the condemned party outside. "I can't believe it," Renly heard Joffrey shout. "It was your filthy brother all along! Well, not anymore, he's no uncle of mine!"

"I'm sorry," Renly spoke softly, passing Loras as they were turned towards the dungeon. "I couldn't... You know I can't let you die..."

"I understand," Loras whispered back, and sniffed. "I'm sorry it had to end like this..."

Renly's guards unhanded him, and threw him into an empty cell. They locked the door as Loras was dragged to another cell.

Sighing, Renly sat down on the cold dungeon floor. Just an hour ago, he was Renly Baratheon, the innocent brother to the King who did no wrong. And now, he was just Renly, the condemned homosexual.

_But I am willing to fight for Loras_ , he thought. _No matter the circumstances, I will be brave for him_.


End file.
